


Diary of Okumura Yukio

by AkemiMiyano23



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMiyano23/pseuds/AkemiMiyano23
Summary: Hari itu Rin sebal sekali. Sudah liburan musim panasnya kacau, masih dihancurkan juga oleh sekolah. Oh ya, jangan lupa tambahkan adiknya yang sering sok mengatur itu. Setidaknya begitu pikirnya sampai dia menemukan buku itu di bawah bantal. Tidak semuanya seperti yang kelihatan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chinatsu Arishima/Reina Miraze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chinatsu+Arishima%2FReina+Miraze).



> DISCLAIMER: Do I really, REALLY need to spell this out?! FANfiction. Go figure.
> 
> Changelog:  
> Feb 2nd, 2017: Finished (finally!), re-published on AO3 (original on FFNet)

Siang itu cerah. Langit biru dihiasi oleh awan-awan putih yang menari-nari riang di bawah sinar matahari. Burung-burung, baik kecil maupun tidak-begitu-kecil, bernyanyi, mengepakkan sayap mereka seolah-olah menyambut cuaca cerah tersebut. Jalanan pun dipenuhi orang-orang yang lalu-lalang, sebagian berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka, sebagian lagi berjalan riang karena ada janji dengan seseorang (pacarnya, mungkin?), sebagian berjalan sambil sesekali melompat-lompat kecil sepulang sekolah karena senang akhirnya bisa lepas dari sang guru killer. Ya, ini adalah siang yang sudah lama ditunggu orang-orang; mendekati musim gugur—yang mana tidak kalah kelamnya dengan musim dingin, cuaca hangat seperti ini, yang merupakan sisa-sisa dari musim panas dan kenangan liburan yang juga berjalan pada iklim tersebut, adalah sesuatu yang patut disyukuri banyak orang.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang Okumura Rin.

 _Haah, PR lagi, PR lagi,_ desah pemuda berambut biru tua-slash-hitam tersebut. Pundaknya membungkuk ketika semakin terbayang jumlah PR yang menumpuk. _Padahal baru saja liburan musim panas selesai. Tidak bisakah Pak Guru_ _ **sedikit saja**_ _berbelas kasihan?_ Gerutunya dalam hati, kakinya yang menyepak batu-batu kecil mencerminkan betapa kesalnya ia.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kuro, cat sidhe yang biasanya mengikutinya sepulang sekolah. Untuk orang biasa, mungkin 'kucing' berekor dua ini hanya sedang mengeong seperti kucing biasa lainnya. Namun, Kuro bukanlah seekor kucing belaka; sebelumnya ia adalah familiar-nya ayah Rin, dan sekarang sepeninggalan ayahnya Kuro menjadi familiar Rin. Makanan enak yang biasa Rin masak... Hmm... Memikirkannya saja membuat Kuro serasa berada di surga.

Dahi Rin semakin mengerut, bibirnya seolah-olah telah merasakan betapa masamnya seiris lemon. Pemuda itu dengan kesal memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana sekolahnya. "Kau tahu, Kuro, kau benar-benar beruntung; tidak perlu memikirkan sekolah," celetuknya, "ini sangat menyebalkan. Kita baru saja membasmi para iblis-iblis di daerah Okinawa _selama liburan musim panas_ , dan tepat saat kita pulang, sekolah sudah tinggal _dua hari_ lagi!" Pemuda itu mengentakkan kakinya, kesal. Sangat. "Dan baru saja kita pulang ke asrama, Yukio sudah memaksaku untuk mengerjakan PR musim panas!" Tak lewat sedetik, Rin berhenti di tengah trotoar, menundukkan kepalanya hingga poninya yang cukup berantakkan itu ("tidak berantakan!" "Terserah Nīsan [kakak] saja") menutupi matanya dan ekspresinya.

Mau seberapa tebal poninya itu, Kuro tetap merasakan bulu-bulunya berdiri, dan sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat sang kucing merasakan aura super gelap yang memancar dari tubuh majikannya itu. Dia mungkin tidak begitu mengerti seperti apa itu sekolah, namun semua predator dapat merasakan saat ada predator lain yang lebih kuat dari mereka sedang marah, dan saat itu, Rin **_marah._**

Apa yang bisa membuatnya _semarah ini?!_

"Yukio... Bajingan bermata empat itu..." Kuro bersumpah dia melihat mata Rin _menyala._ Rin menggeram marah, " _Dia memaksaku mengerjakan_ semua _PR itu dalam satu hari dengan ancaman aku tidak akan pernah melihat (boro-boro meminjam) majalah Jump Square-nya lagi kalau PR-PR sialan itu tidak selesai!_ " Rin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi karena ada sedikit api-api biru kecil yang menjilati permukaan-permukaan tubuhnya. Semarah itu... "Dan sekarang mau ditambah lagi?! Apa mereka berkomplot mau menguburku dalam gunung PR, hah?!"

Kuro menelan ludah. Mau menasihati Rin, dia tidak tahu apa-apa ( _akuilah, Kuro tersayang, kau takut dipanggang_ ).

Tapi Kuro sangat beruntung; Kirigakure Shura berjalan lewat, dan langsung secara cepat dan diam-diam menyandung kaki Rin. Tanpa basa-basi, Rin hampir terjatuh, ekornya tidak sengaja keluar secara refleks untuk mencegah pertemuan wajahnya dengan tanah.

"Uwaa!" teriaknya panik, tangannya mengepak-ngepak seperti burung. Seketika kemarahannya padam, seperti diguyur nitrogen cair. Pemuda itu sangat beruntung berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya tepat sebelum mukanya membuat cap baru di trotoar. Seketika amarahnya muncul lagi, kali ini karena hal yang berbeda. Berang, ia memutar pandangannya, "Hey, apa maksudnya, kau—?!" Kata-katanya langsung hanyut terbawa keterkejutannya. "Shura!"

Wanita yang dipanggil hanya nyengir. "Yo!" balasnya, melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan malas, sebelahnya lagi memegang sekaleng bir dingin yang baru ia beli di vending machine depan toko serba guna dekat situ. Hari itu, Shura berpakaian seperti biasa—bikini 2-piece, dengan atasan semacam kimono yang hanya sampai pahanya untuk menjaganya supaya jangan kedinginan. "Pulang sekolah?"

Rin menegakkan posturnya sedikit, mendengus sambil menggerutu, "Kalau sudah tahu, buat apa tanya?" Di belakangnya, Kuro memperhatikan percakapan mereka, bisu seribu bahasa.

Alih-alih marah, Shura malah semakin tersenyum menyeringai. Perempuan berambut merah berujung pirang itu berjalan seolah sempoyongan. Dia meletakan sebelah tangannya yang memegang kalengan bir itu ke pundak Rin. " _Oya_ [oho]? Apa ini? Rin marah?" Dia terkekeh kecil. Tampaknya dia memang sadis; penderitaan semua orang lain dijadikan hiburan. "Jangan-jangan... Kau mau berhenti jadi exorcist, begitu? Terlalu berat, kah, menyeimbangkan dua keseharianmu itu?"

Efek yang diinginkan mentor pemuda itu langsung dicapainya tanpa perlu umpan tambahan. Rin menggeram, emosinya semakin terpancing, "Apa katamu?"

Shura semakin terkekeh gembira dalam hati. "Apa mau kuberitahu pada si Mata Empat Penakut itu kau perlu diajari—disuapi?"

 _Yukio._ Mengingat adik kembarnya membuat Rin merasa kalang kabut. Tapi jawabannya sudah pasti "Tidak, aku bisa sendiri." Ya, dia adalah sang _kakak_ ; bukannya kakaklah yang membantu adik, mengasuh dan menjagai adik. Rin memang tidak secerdas adik kembarnya, namun dia juga bisa sendiri.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan mood Shura berubah, namun belum sedetik sejak jawaban itu diutarakan Rin, tiba-tiba pandangan dan sikapnya menjadi serius. Muka Rin tidak menunjukkan emosinya, namun pemuda itu dapat merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia katakan yang membuat Shura merespons seperti ini. "Siapa yang bilang kalau kau harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, Rin?"

Rin (dan Kuro) mengedip. "Eh?" Wah, jarang-jarang Shura berkata-kata dengan serius, apalagi menyebut namanya dengan sebegitu seriusnya, kalau tidak menyangkut soal exorcist.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, perempuan tersebut melanjutkan, "Kau ingat salah satu pelajaran tentang exorcist?" Kali ini, ia memberi waktu satu-dua detik untuk Rin menangguk. "'Jangan timbun semuanya sendiri.([1])' Kau ingin tahu kenapa, Rin? Seberapa kuat pun seorang exorcist, mereka juga punya batasannya. Tidak ada orang yang serba kuat 24 jam tanpa henti; ada saatnya mereka lemah, baik secara fisik ataupun secara mental. Ada kalanya mereka lelah, ada kalanya mereka butuh orang lain untuk berbagi beban mereka. Ya, bahkan ada kalanya mereka juga perlu bantuan, walaupun itu menginjak-injak ego mereka. Tapi exorcist yang baik harus tetap tahu batasan mereka; kapan mereka bisa maju sendirian dan tetap menang, kapan mereka bahkan tidak bisa maju bertempur karena mereka memang tidak cukup kuat untuk bertahan, atau kapan mereka perlu dukungan rekan-rekannya. Itu tidak masalah." Rin tertegun. Shura... "Rin, kau mungkin kuat—sangat kuat, tapi bahkan kau pun mempunyai masa di mana kau perlu dorongan dari orang lain." Mata mereka berpapasan, dan Rin dapat melihat betapa seriusnya Shura saat itu. Sangat serius, seserius ketika Shura melatihnya menggunakan pedangnya.

Namun, seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, keseriusan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Shura menyeringai. "Cih, hal-hal serius ini membuatku merasa tua." Perempuan berambut stroberi itu melepas Rin, dan mendorongnya (dengan tidak lembut) ke arah asrama laki-laki tempat tinggal Rin dan Yukio. "Kau capek kan? Pulang dan istirahatlah sebentar." Tanpa menunggu balasan Rin atau bahkan melihat respon pemuda itu, dia langsung membalikkan badan, membuka kaleng bir itu dengan satu tangan. "Cih, merusak mood alkoholku saja."

Sepanjang perjalanan ke asrama tempat tinggalnya, Kuro dan Rin diam seribu bahasa, termenung akan kata-kata Shura.

Seberapa pun Rin merasa tidak senang, dia masih cukup ingat tata krama untuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya (yang sekaligus kamar adiknya). "Yukio, aku masuk."

Hening.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Rin memutar gagang pintu. Kamar mereka kosong, tidak ada orang. Kasur sebelah tampak begitu rapi, dengan hanya bantalnya yang agak miring. Kasur satunya...180 derajat kebalikannya; sangat, **_sangat_** berantakan. Selimut tidak terlipat, bantalnya entah di mana, gulingnya hampir terjatuh ke lantai, baju tidur sembarangan diletakkan—atasannya di mana, bawahannya di mana...

Rin tersenyum penuh maaf, meletakkan tasnya di kaki kasur yang super berantakan itu. Ups. "Aku lupa..." Dia menoleh ke kasur satunya—jelas itu adalah kasur adiknya, Yukio. Yukio selalu teratur, tertata; begitu ada satu helai rambut saja yang tidak tertata seperti seharusnya, jari jemari itu seolah gatal sekali ingin membetulkan satu helai itu. Tidak hanya apa yang dimilikinya, tapi juga sifatnya; tenang, selalu sopan, jarang marah (tapi sekalinya marah...seperti tiga gunung meletus, _sekaligus_ ), nilainya selalu bagus...

_NILAI..._

Rin melenguh, menarik wajahnya ke bawah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aahh.. Tidak. Dia pulang untuk beristirahat dulu, bukan mengerjakan PR dulu. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kasurnya. Melihatnya saja Rin langsung malas membereskannya. Rin balik menoleh ke kasur adiknya. Tak apa kan? Lagi pula hanya sebentar saja kok... Sebentar... Habis itu, Rin akan langsung mengerjakan PR. Dan-dan, dia tidak akan dengan sengaja mengacak-acak kasurnya kok.

Tidak apa kan? Rin mengangguk. Oke, di-"tidak apa"-kan saja.

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur adiknya. "Haah, enaknya," desah Rin gembira. Ia lalu memeluk bantal adiknya, mendesah lagi tanpa memedulikan suara kecil di kepalanya yang mengatakan bahwa sangat aneh baginya untuk mendesah di bantal adiknya; dia seperti sedang membaui rambut adiknya. Ah, biarlah; lagi pula tidak ada orang lain selain dia di sini, dan Kuro sedang ada di daerah dapur, tidur-tiduran bersama Ukobach. Jari jemari Rin menyentuh sesuatu. Sepertinya buku, tapi tidak begitu besar atau tebal.

Pemuda itu berkedip. Apa yang mungkin ditaruh Yukio tepat di bawah bantalnya? Diary kah? Ah, tidak mungkin; Yukio tidak suka dibilang kanak-kanak, dan menulis diary dan menyembunyikannya di bawah selimut sepertinya kekanak-kanakan. Rin merasakan sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan senyuman penuh makna—atau jangan-jangan, Yukio menyembunyikan majalah dewasa di bawah ranjang, untuk dibaca saat Rin sedang keluar? Dengan senyuman penuh makna, Rin angkat bahu. Tidak apalah kalau ia hanya melihat cover-nya. Cover-nya saja kok.

Mengangguk sendiri, Rin menarik buku tersebut. Ia hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya, kebingungan, sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya. Buku tersebut kecil, kira-kira hanya sebesar buku saku. Sampulnya berwarna coklat tua, dan kalau Rin tidak salah, terbuat dari kulit. Hanya ada tulisan "Okumura Yukio" di sampulnya. Isi bukunya terjaga dengan aman dengan semacam kancing.

Rin tidak bisa mempercayainya; Yukio benar-benar menyimpan diary. Kenapa harus diary? Menoleh ke sana kemari, anak sulung dari kembar dua itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya, hatinya tak tahan membendung rasa penasarannya; selama ini Yukio terus mendorongnya, memaksanya sampai batas—membuat Rin selalu merasa kelelahan. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya Yukio bisa tetap tampak seperti biasa di tengah cuaca super panas, memakai mantel exorcist-nya, dan sembari berlari ke sana kemari karena membantu Shura melatih Rin (walau bukan dalam hal menggunakan pedang).

Rin melepas kancing buku itu, dan membuka halaman pertama.

**Bulan XX, Tanggal 17, Tahun 20XX.**

Rin mengedip. Itu adalah sehari sebelum mereka berangkat ke Okinawa. Kelihatannya Yukio memiliki lebih dari satu buku diary. Ah, tak apalah.

**Hari ini aku, Nīsan, Shura-san, para esquire, dan rombongan exorcist lainnya ditugaskan Pheles-san untuk berangkat ke Okinawa. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya Pheles-san menatap Nīsan seperti itu—tatapan penuh makna, seperti seekor predator yang sedang memandangi mangsa kesukaannya tanpa diketahui mangsa tersebut bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah predator. Jangan-jangan ini adalah misi gila lagi, seperti waktu itu? Ah, semoga tidak. Tapi, Pheles-san tidak pernah menyuruh kami pergi ke suatu tempat dengan anggapan bahwa kami akan liburan; biasanya selalu saja ada motif tertentu. Aku kok jadi makin khawatir ya? Ekspresi Shura-san juga...**

**Kulihat dari tadi Nīsan asyik mengobrol dengan Kuro. Jelas, aku tidak akan bisa mengerti apa yang Kuro katakan. Andaikan—ah, tidak! Apa Nīsan sudah mengerjakan PR-nya? Aku mendapat firasat belum, tapi melihat ekspresinya yang begitu semangat... Aku tidak tega. Di kepalaku selalu terbayang-bayang persidangan Vatikan tentang nasib Nīsan, sampai-sampai sering terbawa mimpi. Ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi, moga-moga Nīsan tidak tahu... Sering kali, aku iri dengan Nīsan—masih bisa tertawa, berperilaku seperti remaja-remaja seumur kami, tapi aku takut Nīsan dieksekusi. Bagaimana pun juga, Nīsan harus tetap bersamaku. AH! Sebentar lagi Shura-san datang; harus bergegas!**

Rin tertegun. Yukio... Adik kembarnya itu selalu saja menimbun masalahnya sendiri, tersenyum saja, dan berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja, jangan kuatirkan dia. "Yukio... Bodoh. Aku kan kakakmu, tidak bisakah kau berbagi sedikit saja kekhawatiranmu itu denganku? Setidaknya yang berkaitan langsung denganku?" Rin menggelengkan kepala. Tak disangkanya bahwa rahasia yang selama ini dipendam Yukio bisa sebegitu dalamnya. Ia melanjutkan ke entri selanjutnya.

**Bulan XX, Tanggal 19, Tahun 20XX.**

**Nīsan bodoh! Sudah dibilang Shura jangan pergi sendirian ke lokasi, alih-alih mendengar, ia malah langsung lari ke sana begitu mendengar ada masyarakat sipil yang terjebak. Belum diberitahu iblisnya saja, sudah langsung lari! Nīsan #$%$# #$%!**

Pipi Rin memerah. Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia terlalu _overreact_ —oke, salahkan dia, dia memang harusnya berpikir dulu, tapi nyawa orang lebih penting daripada berpikir di tempat. Menurut Rin, lebih baik menyelamatkan orang dulu, baru tanggung konsekuensinya belakangan.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Yukio bisa mengumpat seperti itu?

**Hhhh... Maaf soal barusan; Nīsan merepotkan saja. Nīsan, Nīsan... Kadang aku tidak mengerti pola pikirnya. Yaah, singkat cerita, kami berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa masyarakat yang terjebak di lokasi, dan Nīsan tidak kena dampaknya.**

**Cerita panjangnya, setelah Nīsan kabur, aku dan Shura mengejarnya. Tentu saja, banyak exorcist lain yang tidak begitu setuju dengan tindakan kami. Bagaimana bisa, celetuk mereka, mereka mengambil risiko mempercayai anak Satan. Tatapan mereka padaku juga mencerminkan betapa mereka tidak begitu mempercayaiku; tak apalah, aku sudah biasa. Beda dengan Nīsan, walaupun aku tidak mewarisi api biru, sejak pertama kali aku berlatih menjadi exorcist, aku selalu merasakan tatapan kecurigaan seperti itu. Untungnya, saat aku lulus ujian exorcist, tatapan kecurigaan itu sudah berkurang. Namun, semenjak kematian Ayah dan masuknya Nīsan ke sekolah exorcist, tatapan itu kembali ditujukan padaku.**

**Tak apalah; aku tak peduli. Aku sudah biasa.**

_Benarkah, Yukio?_

**Sampai di mana tadi? Ah, ya, setelah kami mengejar Nīsan, kami membantunya membasmi para iblis yang ada di lokasi. Ada sekitar empat orang yang terjebak, dua orang anak beserta kedua orang tua mereka. Setelah diperiksa doctor yang lain, sudah dipastikan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terkena** **mashō** **. Untungnya. Tidak untungnya, aku dan Shura harus berdebat membela Nīsan supaya Nīsan jangan sampai dihukum. Perdebatan kami berlangsung cukup panjang dan cukup lama sampai-sampai aku terpaksa menyuruh Nīsan untuk memasak untuk exorcist yang lain dan juga orang-orang yang terjebak barusan. Nīsan sudah cukup berbeban berat; dia tidak perlu tahu aku sering terlibat perdebatan seperti ini demi menyelamatkan lehernya.**

 **Nīsan bodoh... Tapi, kadang aku senang Nīsan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya soal 'politik' yang ada di Order. Biarlah Nīsan terus berharap menjadi Paladin kelak. Aku tidak sudi mengakuinya—ego Nīsan tidak perlu diperbesar (sudah cukup besar kok), tapi Nīsan bisa jadi Paladin yang baik. Itu kalau Nīsan mau menggunakan kepalanya juga, bukan cuman emosinya. Masih harus banyak belajar sih, tapi Nīsan bisa. Aku tahu, Nīsan** **_pasti_ ** **bisa.**

Rin merasa berbunga-bunga. Sedih, terharu, dan berbunga-bunga, lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini dia merasa kalau Yukio, adik kembarnya sendiri seolah-olah membencinya. Amarahnya saat Rin pertama masuk kelas, sikapnya yang sering kali dingin terhadap Rin.

* * *

"Tadaima [aku pulang]," ujar Yukio sembari membuka pintu. Gedung asrama itu sepi. Ia tidak heran lagi; belakangan ini kakaknya entah mengapa lebih membangkang dari biasanya. Jangan-jangan, gara-gara insiden waktu misi mereka di liburan musim panas? Mungkin saja. Kalau dipikir lagi, Rin mulai menunjukkan sikap membangkangnya sejak hari itu. Yukio mendesah pasrah, menunduk untuk melepas kedua sepatunya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Suka tidak suka, Yukio tetap mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. Apalagi dengan ancaman eksekusi mati yang menggantung di atas kepala Rin.

Kadang dia tak habis pikir bagaimana kakak kembarnya itu bisa tampaknya tidak peduli terhadap ancaman eksekusinya itu.

Begitu dalamnya Yukio dalam renungannya, sampai-sampai pemuda bertahi lalat itu melompat kecil begitu salamnya dibalas.

"Okaeri [selamat datang di rumah], Yukio." Hah?! Jam segini Rin sudah ada di rumah? Ada apa ini? Kepala saudara kembarnya itu nongol dari arah dapur. "Cepat masuk; aku sudah buatkan makan siang." Adik kembarnya itu hanya bisa mengedipkan mata karena masih syok. Dahi Rin merenyut. "Ayo cepat."

"A-ah, ya."

Ini aneh, tapi...entah kenapa rasanya hangat hati ini. Tampaknya doa kecilnya di buku hariannya itu dikabulkan...

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Not an exact quote...


End file.
